Ich will leben
by Alfi
Summary: Lucius macht wieder mal einen Überraschungsbesuch bei seinem besten Freund. rnHat er getrunken, oder warum ist er so sentimental? Werden die Beiden den letzten Kampf überleben? Was werden sie machen, wenn sich ALLES ändert? WIP
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:**Das Übliche... leider gehören die beiden Süßen JKR oder WarnerBros oder...Jedenfalls halt nicht mir...  
snif Würde mich ja auch mit einem von den Beiden zufrieden geben, aber ich kann  
mich nicht entscheiden... sigh schade drum...  
**Rating: **M  
**Pairing: **SS/LM  
**Warning: **Slash, Lemon, OOC  
**Comment:**Sorry, konnte nicht anders, hoffe alle besseres gewohnten SS/LM-Shipper  
verzeihen mir, aber ich konnte den beiden Süßen einfach nicht widerstehen...rolleyes  
**Thanks to:** Lynne Malfoy, meine großartige Beta-Leserin, die sich hiermit ganz doll geknuddelt fühlen soll. hugs

**Ich will leben**

Lucius räkelte sich auf dem Sofa, ganz als wäre er hier zuhause. Nun ja, das war er ja auch fast, aber eben nur fast. Severus beobachtete seinen besten Freund, der wie schon so oft in der letzten Zeit, unangemeldet zu einem Besuch erschienen war.  
Eigentlich hasste der schwarzhaarige Meister der Zaubertränke Überraschungsbesuche, doch bei Lucius hatte er da schon immer eine Ausnahme gemacht. Sie kannten sich ja auch schon wirklich lange. „Ja, ja, das waren noch Zeiten, als wir zusammen im Sandkasten gespielt haben, nicht wahr Sev, alter Freund?" Lucius hatte sich wieder ordentlich hingesetzt, um nach der Teetasse zu greifen. Severus zog eine Augenbraue in die Höhe. „Wir haben nie im Sandkasten gespielt, Luc, falls du das vergessen haben solltest. Und nenn mich nicht alt, du weißt, dass ich das nicht mag." Der Slytherin mit den langen blonden Haaren, die in einem ordentlich zusammengebundenen Pferdeschwanz über seinen Rücken reichten, winkte ab: „Nun sei doch nicht immer so korrekt. Du weißt schon, was ich meine." „Wenn ich nicht immer so korrekt wäre, mein Lieber, dann hätte ich mich schon ein dutzend Mal in die Luft gesprengt, und das weißt du auch genau." Lucius seufzte theatralisch: „Kannst du nicht einmal etwas weniger ... nein, schon in Ordnung. So bist du halt. ..." Er lehnte sich zurück und sah seinem Freund aufmerksam ins Gesicht. „Aber jetzt mal ernsthaft, Sev, wir kennen uns doch wirklich schon ewig, oder? Lass mich überlegen ... seit wir geboren wurden, oder nicht?"  
Severus starrte den Blonden, der ihm da gegenübersaß durchdringend an: „Luc, wie viel genau hast du getrunken, dass du so sentimental bist?" „Gar nichts." Offenbar hatte Severus hiermit eine sarkastische Bemerkung zu viel gemacht, denn der Angesprochene lehnte sich beleidigt zurück und widmete seine volle Aufmerksamkeit seiner Tasse.  
„Nun komm schon, Luc. Du weißt, dass ich das nicht so meine, wie ich es sage. Wenn es einer weiß, dann du. Immerhin kennen wir uns ... wirklich schon seit wir geboren sind."  
Lucius drehte sich wieder dem Schwarzhaarigen zu und sah ihm fest in die Augen:  
„Stimmt. Und ich wünsche mir, dass du nur einmal wieder so unbeschwert bist, wie damals bevor ..." er brach ab und wandte sich wieder seiner Tasse zu.  
„Lucius. Was soll dieses Gespräch hier eigentlich?", Severus runzelte mittlerweile interessiert die Stirn. „Du weißt genau, dass sich seitdem wir ..., dass sich viel geändert hat."  
„Ja, schon, aber ich habe dich in diesen ganzen Jahren nicht einmal mehr wirklich fröhlich gesehen. Sev, ich war lange weg auf einer Mission für den Lord, wie du weißt. Du weißt aber nicht, dass ich einmal beinahe draufgegangen wäre, und in diesem Moment ist mir klar geworden, dass wir uns von niemandem, auch nicht vom Lord persönlich unser Leben so vermiesen lassen dürfen."  
Eine zeitlang starrten beide auf den Tisch zwischen ihnen, dann blickte der Tränkemeister auf.  
„Gut. Das verstehe ich. Aber ich verstehe immer noch nicht, warum du ausgerechnet bei mir immer wieder auftauchst. Warum bist du wirklich hier? Und versuch nicht, mir schon wieder nur die halbe Wahrheit zu erzählen."  
„Ich möchte erst wissen, was du dazu zu sagen hast, dann erzähle ich weiter."  
Seufzend überlegte Severus. Er kannte Lucius, und wusste, dass er nichts mehr aus ihm herauskriegen würde; es sei denn, auch er legte die Karten auf den Tisch. Doch das würde schwer werden, hatte er doch sein Herz schon seit langem verschlossen gehalten.  
Er zückte seinen Zauberstab, murmelte vorsichtshalber einige Sprüche, die seine Privaträume nach außen hin schalldicht machten und begann dann zögernd: „Luc, du weißt, dass ich nicht gerne rede, und schon gar nicht über meine... Gefühle." „Ich weiß, und ..." „Versuch bitte, mich nicht zu unterbrechen, ja? Hmmm... wo soll ich anfangen? ... Ja, auch ich wünsche mir die Zeiten zurück, als wir noch unbeschwert waren. Aber für mich hat sich viel verändert. Ich habe Menschen getötet - sehr viele Menschen - und jeder einzelne von ihnen besucht mich nachts, um mir ewiges Höllenfeuer zu verheißen. Luc, ich schirme ununterbrochen meinen Geist seit mehr als zwanzig Jahren vor allen anderen Menschen ab - teilweise sogar vor mir selbst - weil ich nicht ertragen kann, wer ich geworden bin. Ja. Auch ich musste feststellen, dass ich mein Leben nicht vergeuden darf, dass ich leben muss, aber ich weiß nicht mehr wie, Luc."  
Severus starrte über Lucius Kopf hinweg ins Leere.  
„Sev ... Ich weiß, was du durchmachst, glaub mir, mir geht es nicht anders. Aber ich will mich nicht weiter verkriechen. Ich will leben. Und ich weiß auch, womit ich anfangen will."  
Er warf seinem Freund einen raschen Blick zu, den dieser nicht zu deuten vermochte.  
„Bitte, Sev, sag mir, wer ich für dich bin."  
„Das weißt du, Luc. Du bist mein Freund, mein einziger Freund und mein Seelenverwandter.  
Ich liebe dich." Als Lucius bei den letzten Worten des Tränkemeisters ruckartig aufsah, fügte dieser schnell hinzu: „Wie einen Bruder. Und nun sag mir, wer ich für dich bin."  
Er war erstaunt zu sehen, dass ein kurzer Schatten von Schmerz die grauen Augen seines Freundes verschleierte. Doch erstaunter als über den Schmerz war er darüber, dass Lucius offensichtlich seinen gesamten Schutzwall hatte fallen lassen und seine Emotionen so offen zeigte.  
Der elegante Slytherin mit den fast silbernen Haaren stand ruckartig auf und ging zu Severus' Minibar um sich ein Glas Whiskey einzugießen. Er ging, während er einen langen Schluck nahm und offensichtlich nachdachte, langsam durch das Zimmer, bis er hinter Severus Sessel stand. „Das alles bist auch du für mich, Severus. Doch ich hatte geglaubt - nein gehofft - dass du vielleicht noch etwas mehr", Lucius hatte seine freie Hand auf Severus' Schulter fallen lassen, und bei diesen Worten fühlte der Schwarzhaarige ein leichtes Zittern, „für mich empfindest. So wie ... ich für dich."  
„Lucius –" Lucius trat hastig an den Tisch heran, leerte sein Glas mit einem Zug und wandte sich dann wieder seinem Freund zu, der sich halb erhoben hatte, und ihn total perplex anstarrte. „Es tut mir Leid Sev. Bitte, vergiss das, was ich gerade gesagt habe. Ich hoffe, ich kann dir irgendwann wieder unter die Augen treten. Ich werde dich nicht weiter belästigen, du hast bestimmt jede Menge zu tun." Seine Augen waren dunkel vor Schmerz und er wollte gerade an Severus vorbeistürmen, als sich dieser ganz erhob und sich ihm in den Weg stellte: „Du wirst nirgendwohin gehen, mein Lieber, so schnell kommst du mir nicht davon!", grollte er und schubste den total überraschten Lucius zurück auf das Sofa.  
Er beugte sich über ihn, die Haare, die ihm ins Gesicht fielen, berührten Lucius Stirn.  
„Du wolltest mir nicht gerade sagen, dass du dich in mich verknallt hast, oder?"  
Lucius wand sich: „Bitte, Sev, vergiss, was ich gesagt habe, es tut mir Leid, lass mich gehen!"  
„Beantworte mir meine Frage!" „Sev, bitte. Ich wollte unsere Freundschaft nicht dadurch zerstören! Lass mich gehen!", flehte Lucius nun fast, doch er wurde von Severus unbarmherzig gegen die Sofalehne gedrückt. „Einen Teufel werde ich tun, und dich gehen lassen, Lucius Serafin Malfoy.", knurrte der Tränkemeister leise.  
Und dann küsste er ihn, lang, heiß und gnadenlos.

**AN:** Das war ein ganz fieses Plotbunny, das mir da meinen Schlaf geraubt hat... und das auch noch vor der Latein-Schulaufgabe... theatralisch seufzt Aber hat schon Spaß gemacht... War dann eigentlich als Oneshot geplant, aber Lynne hat mich gezwungen da mehr draus zu machen... mal schaun... lol

Bitte reviewt mir, wenn ihr das für kompletten Scheiß haltet... oder wenn nicht... g

Bis zum nächsten Chap

**Alfi**

(Es wird wohl noch mindestens ein Chap geben, das das Rating rechtfertigt... verheißungsvoll grinst)


	2. Cahpter 2

**Disclaimer:**Mir gehören weder Schauplatz noch Personen +snif+ ...

Die gehören nämlich leider alle JKR und WarnerBros ...

Hahaa! Aber der Plot ist meiner+muahahaha+  
**Rating:**M  
**Pairing:**SS/LM  
**Warning:**OOC, Slash, **Lemon!**  
**Comment:**IHR wolltet, dass ich weiterschreibe. Bin unschuldig... +lach+  
+versucht Entschuldigung für krankes Hirn zu finden+kläglich scheitert+  
**Thanks to:**Lynne Malfoy, meine Beta-Fee, weil sie meine Fic an den unmöglichsten  
Orten und in den unpassendsten Situationen beta-liest. +lol+hug+

° ° °

**AN 1: **So viele Reviews ... +gerührt schluchtzt+ **Danke!**

Silberflügel+Zaunpfahl ausweicht+ Zu den Beiden kann man echt nich mehr viel sagen... außer vielleicht... neeee... +lol+

Janis: Aber klar!

Deprihönchen: Ja, die armen Zwei ham ja sonst nich so viel zu lachen... +schnief+

Cyberrat: Was für eine Frage, die Beiden sind einfach nur... +hehe+

Rapahela-San: Ja, da hab ich mich extra bemüht, hab schon so viel deprimierendes Zeugs gelesen... könnte aber sein, dass ich etwas weit in den Fluff abrutsche... warn mich vorher, ja+g+ Hoffe das Chap ist zu deiner Zufriedenheit. +gnihihiii+irre grinst+

Lucie: Ja, über den Namen bin ich auch neulich erst gestolpert... +g+ hmm... wollte mal, dass Luc net der dominante is, das steht Sev nämlich auch net schlecht, gell+hehehe+ Wir teilen die beiden. +g+

° ° °

**Ich will leben**

Kapitel 2

Und dann küsste er ihn, lang, heiß und gnadenlos.

Als sie sich trennten, weil beide nach Luft schnappen mussten, stammelte Lucius komplett verwirrt: „ ... Sev? Ich ... äh ... Du ... Wir ... ?"  
„Sag mir, dass ich nicht träume, Luc, bitte sag mir, dass das wahr ist. Bitte sag mir, dass -", flüsterte der Tränkemeister, der inzwischen vor Lucius auf dem Boden kniete; seine Hände auf den Knien des Blonden zitterten leicht. Lucius hielt den Blick der schwarzen Augen, in denen in diesem Moment so viel Gefühl lag, wie selten zuvor. Da waren Unsicherheit, Angst und etwas, das Lucius so noch nie an Severus gesehen hatte, von dem er aber hoffte zu wissen was es war: Liebe. „Nein Sev, das hier ist kein Traum, es geschieht wirklich." „Luc, bitte sag dass du ... sag -" „Ich liebe dich, Severus Alec Snape." Die Unsicherheit und Angst wichen aus Severus Augen und zurück blieb nur dieses eine, mächtige Gefühl, als Lucius sich hinunter beugte, um den Schwarzhaarigen zu küssen, doch dieser Kuss war anders als der Erste .  
Sanft, verheißungsvoll und voller Liebe. Als er brach, fand Lucius sich auf dem Boden kniend wieder, in einer innigen Umarmung, seine Hände in den schwarzen Haaren des Mannes vergraben, den er liebte, und dessen Hände vergraben in seinem Haar. „Ich liebe dich, Luc." Und seit langer Zeit sah er Severus zum ersten Mal wieder lächeln.  
Die langen, feingliedrigen Hände des Tränkemeisters von Hogwarts vergruben sich in Lucius langem blondem Haar, als sich ihre Münder erneut zu einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss fanden.  
Die Zungen der beiden Slytherins fochten um die Oberhand in diesem erregenden Spiel, und als der mittlerweile vor Verlangen stöhnende Lucius aufgab, beanspruchte der Tränkemeister gierig seinen Gewinn.  
„Schlafzimmer ... Bett ... wir...", schlug er heftig atmend vor, als er den Kuss unterbrechen musste, um nicht wegen Sauerstoffmangel in Ohnmacht zu fallen. Der Blonde, dessen Haare ihm nun offen über die Schultern fielen, nachdem Severus das Seidenband mit dem sie zurückgebunden waren, einfach auf den Boden hatte fallen lassen, keuchte und nickte nur als Antwort.  
Auf dem Weg in Severus Schlafzimmer verteilten sie ihre Schuhe, Socken und Oberhemden auf dem Boden, so dass beide als sie vor dem großzügigen Bett standen, nur noch ihre Hosen trugen, die mittlerweile schon ziemlich eng wurden.  
Severus küsste seinen Freund und drängte ihn rückwärts gegen das Bett, so dass dieser darauf fiel und er ihm folgen konnte. Er beugte sich über den Blonden und küsste ihn, sein Gesicht, seine Augenlider, seine Stirn und kehrte schließlich wieder zu den vollen, köstlichen Lippen zurück, die leise seinen Namen stöhnten. „Sev ... Gott ... mach ...!"  
„Zu viel der Ehre.", bemerkte der Angesprochene amüsiert, doch er kam dem Wunsch nach und begann sich einen Weg von Lucius Lippen zu seiner Brust zu küssen, hinterließ dabei eine feuchte Spur, um sich schließlich ganz einer Brustwarze zu widmen.  
Er leckte, knabberte sanft daran, umschloss sie mit seinem heißen Mund, und pustete sie dann vorsichtig an, während er die Andere sanft massierte und kniff.  
Lucius, der unter der süßen Folter angefangen hatte, zu stöhnen, schlang seine Beine um den Schwarzhaarigen, der ihm gerade Himmel und Hölle auf Erden zugleich bereitete, und rieb sich an dessen Erektion, was Severus ein Knurren entlockte, das Lucius wohlige Schauer den Rücken hinunter jagte.  
Der Tränkemeister, den Lucius bittendes Stöhnen und die enge Umklammerung in einen Zustand höchster Erregung versetzt hatten, ließ kurz von diesem ab, um sich schnell der störenden Beinkleider zu entledigen. Er half auch seinem Freund das störende Stück Stoff loszuwerden, dann fuhr er fort, Küsse und leichte Bisse auf diesem glatten, vornehm blassen und absolut begehrenswerten Körper zu verteilen. Lucius wand sich unter ihm, und während er unzusammenhängende Dinge stammelte, fanden seine Hände automatisch ihren Weg in Severus Haare, und führten den Kopf seines Liebhabers tiefer.  
Severus folgte dem Drängen seines Freundes und verwöhnte dessen Erektion mit seinem Mund und seiner talentierten Zunge. Doch er hatte mehr im Sinn und so ließ er es nur bei einer kurzen Kostprobe seines Könnens um sanft seine Hände noch weiter gleiten zu lassen und er begann, Lucius Eingang zu massieren und zu liebkosen.  
Er unterbrach seine Bemühungen nur kurz, um aus der Schublade seines Nachttisches eine kleine Flasche mit Öl zu nehmen, und sich dieses auf die Finger zu spritzen.  
Als er merkte, dass Lucius bereit war und versuchte, sich auf Severus Finger aufzuspießen, ließ er von ihm ab, was ihm ein enttäuschtes Stöhnen einbrachte.  
Er schob sich wieder nach oben, küsste Lucius hart, dann positionierte er sich, doch drang noch nicht in seinen mehr als bereiten Freund ein.  
„Gott, mach endlich! Tu was, Sev!", stöhnte Lucius mit rauer Stimme und versuchte, Severus durch eine Bewegung seiner Hüften, dazu zu bringen, ihn zu nehmen. „Was soll ich tun, Luc? Sag es mir, und ich werde alles tun, was du willst.", knurrte dieser zurück und biss sich auf die Lippe, um nicht die Kontrolle zu verlieren, ob dem sich unter ihm windenden Lucius, der mit seinen geröteten Wangen und vor Lust dunklen Augen der pure Sex war.  
„Verdammt, Sev, du- Nimm mich! Fick mich endlich, oder ich hexe dich in die Nächste Woche, bei allem was mir heilig ist!"  
Und Severus ließ es sich nicht noch einmal sagen. Mit einem einzigen, langsamen Stoß drang er in Lucius ein, verharrte dann um darauf zu warten, dass Lucius sich an ihn gewöhnte. Unter dem flammenden Blick des Blonden begann er, sich in ihm zu regen, zog sich zurück und stieß wieder in ihn, doch immer noch langsam um seinen Freund nicht zu verletzen, der diese Rücksichtnahme doch scheinbar nicht zu schätzen wusste. „Sev, ich habe gesagt FICK MICH!" Und Severus tat wie ihm geheißen. Immer schneller und schneller stieß er zu und als er merkte, dass er seinen Höhepunkt nicht mehr länger hinauszögern konnte, umschloss er die Erektion seines Freundes mit der Hand und trieb ihn, im Rhythmus seiner Stöße zu seinem Höhepunkt. Als sich Lucius Muskeln um ihn verkrampften, stieß er ein letztes Mal zu, und kam schließlich so heftig wie noch nie zuvor, den Namen seines Geliebten auf den Lippen.

Als er schließlich wieder einigermaßen zusammenhängend denken konnte, deckte er sie beide zu und zog Lucius näher an sich heran, einen Arm besitzergreifend um die Taille seines Freundes gelegt. Dieser kuschelte sich näher an den Schwarzhaarigen, und nuschelte, schon kurz vor dem einschlafen: „ ... liebe dich." Severus vergrub das Gesicht in den langen blonden Haaren, und murmelte leise: „Ich dich auch, mehr als du dir überhaupt vorstellen kannst."

Kurz darauf war auch er eingeschlafen.

° ° °

**AN 2: **Mehr+eg+ Hab noch mindestens ein oder zwei Plotbunnies in meinem Hirn rumspringen ... Aber ich kann nicht garantieren, dass ich regelmäßig poste ... eher dafür, dass ich das nicht tun werde ... +mit Grausen an andere unvollendete Fic denk die seit letztem Sommer on ist+dezent mit Zaunpfahl um mich schlage+ Wenn jemand zu „Danach"  
( besagte Fic) irgendwelche Ideen oder Kommies hat ... immer her damit+g+

Dann will ich euch nicht weiter vollschwallen...

Danke fürs lesen

Alfi

PS: Bitte reviewt weiter! Ich liebe Reviews+ggg+


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Mir gehört _nichts_ aus dem HP Universum... xsnifx Traurig aber wahr...

**Rating:** M

**Pairing:** SS/LM

**Warning:** OOC, AU, Slash

**Thanks to:** _Cyberrat_, meine Vertretungs-Beta-Fee, weil Lynne im Urlaub ist. xgx Und natürlich _Lynne_, weil sie mich immer wieder zum weitermachen aufmuntert... auch wenn meine Leidenschaft xhöhöx bei meiner Umwelt gelegentlich auf Unverständnis stößt. DANKE!

ooOOXOOoo

**AN 1:**Hier ist also der dritte Streich meinerseits... hoffe es gefällt euch immer noch, obwohl ich mich im Moment etwas inspirationslos fühle und dementsprechend mit dem Chappi nicht wirklich zufrieden bin... naja, wie auch immer...Viel Spaß beim Lesen.

ooOOXOOoo

**Cyberrat:** gnihi DANKE!

**Lucie:** Jaja, in meinem Kopf schwirren noch jede Menge Plots rum... xgggx

**Raphaela-San:** hmmm, ja, hast du vollkommen Recht... tragisch is nich sooo gut... ximmer heulen mussx xam Wasser gebaut isx

**Silberfluegel:** doch, will ich gaaaaaaanz zufällig... xhihix

ooOOXOOoo

**Ich will leben**

Kapitel 3

Severus saß in seinem Lieblingssessel am Kamin, als sich die Flammen grün färbten und er die vertraute Silhouette Lucius sah und dieser Sekunden später aus dem Kamin trat.

Er ging zu seinem Freund, hauchte ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange, um sich dann seufzend auf das Sofa fallen zu lassen. Severus legte sein Buch weg und widmete seine Aufmerksamkeit ganz dem Blonden Slytherin auf seinem Sofa. „Na, wie war dein Tag?" Der Angesprochene schloss die Augen und seufzte noch einmal. „Schrecklich. Ich hasse mein Leben mit jedem Tag mehr, an dem ich vorgeben muss, ich stünde ganz hinter dem Lord. Ich habe heute wieder Familien gesehen, deren kleine Kinder getötet wurden, einzig aus dem Bestreben heraus, Terror zu sähen und Furcht zu ernten. Ich habe Menschen gesehen, die Verrückt geworden sind, und Menschen, die zerbrochen sind, an den Grausamkeiten, die sie ertragen mussten. Und ich musste daneben stehen und so tun, als berühre mich das alles nicht im Geringsten.

Ich habe es so satt. So satt..." Severus war hinter das Ende des Sofas getreten, hatte sich ein Kissen auf den Boden gelegt, darauf gekniet und begann nun, mit sanften, kreisenden Bewegungen, die Stirn und die Schläfen seines Freundes zu massieren. „Ich habe heute mit Dumbledore geredet. Die Pläne des Ordens werden immer konkreter. Der Angriff wird jetzt im Detail geplant. Ich schätze in spätestens zwei Wochen wird alles geklärt sein." Lucius runzelte leicht die Stirn. „So schnell schon? Ich dachte- Aber je schneller desto besser."

Der Tränkemeister nickte, besann sich darauf, dass sein Freund das mit geschlossenen Augen ja schwerlich sehen konnte und sagte leise: „Ja, da hast du recht. Je früher, desto weniger Opfer wird es vor dem Kampf noch geben." Er machte eine kurze Pause, dann fuhr er etwas unbehaglich fort: „Wirst du den Orden unterstützen?" Als Lucius empört auffahren wollte, beschwichtigte er ihn: „_Ich_ weiß, dass du das tun wirst, aber ich muss dich fragen." Er küsste den Blonden sanft auf die Stirn. „Weißt du, ich dachte immer, ich hätte nie Angst, wenn es zum letzten Kampf kommen sollte. Dass ich immer vollkommen ruhig bleiben würde und meine Pflicht tun. Doch jetzt... Ich bin kurz davor, in Panik zu verfallen und weg zu laufen, zu laufen, bis ich nicht mehr kann, und immer weiter... Wenn ich bedenke, dass ich mein Schicksal in die Hände eines ... jungen Mannes lege, der gerade einmal vor einem Jahr die Schule beendet hat... Es kann so vieles schief gehen... Potter könnte scheitern, ... der ganze Plan könnte von Anfang an zum Scheitern verurteilt sein, ... ich könnte das Glied in der Kette sein, das reißt, ... doch am meisten fürchte ich, dass dir etwas zustoßen könnte. Ich kann dich nicht verlieren, jetzt da ich dich gefunden habe. Die letzten zwei Monate haben mir gezeigt, was es heißt, zu leben und nicht bloß zu existieren. Wenn dir etwas zustoßen sollte..."

Lucius fuhr dem Schwarzhaarigen sanft durch das schulterlange Haar und flüsterte sanft: „Sev, solange ich dich habe, weiß ich, dass mir nichts geschehen wird. Mir kann gar nichts geschehen, weil ich weiß, dass du da bist und auf mich aufpasst, und weil ich nicht sterben kann, weil ich auf dich aufpasse. Sev, uns wird nichts geschehen, solange wir zusammen sind.

Und wenn wir sterben... versprich mir, dass wir zusammen sterben, damit wir auch im Tod noch zusammen sind." „Luc..." „Bitte, Sev... versprich mir das." Mit Tränen in den Augen verschlang Severus seine Finger mit Lucius' und küsste ihn auf die Stirn. „Versprochen."

„Sev... setzt du dich zu mir?" Lucius war vor Erschöpfung beinahe eingeschlafen. „Immer."

Severus stand auf, legte das Kissen wieder auf den Sessel zurück, nahm sich eine Decke und das Buch, dann breitete er die Decke über Lucius, setzte sich, bettete dessen Kopf in seinem Schoß und begann wieder zu lesen, die Hand beruhigend in dem langen blonden Haar vergraben.

ooOOXOOoo

**AN 2:** Bäääääh... Gott, ist das eklig schnulzig geworden... ich hasse dieses Chap...  
xsich grausx Ich hoffe ihr findet das nicht ganz so schlimm, wie ich.

Ich glaub ich hab grad meine Inspiration wieder gefunden... vllt. bekommt ihr noch ein Chap... als Entschädigung, weil das hier so schleimtriefend und kurz geraten ist, sozusagen.

Danke fürs Lesen,

Alfi

PS: Ich freue mich wie immer über Reviews!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** Wie schon erwähnt gehören alle Figuren und Orte JKR, ich mache das hier allein zum Vergnügen und versuche nicht, irgendwie damit Geld zu verdienen... Wüsste im Übrigen auch nicht wie ich das anstellen sollte... Blöd, oder?  
**Rating:** M  
**Warning:** OOC, AU, Slash  
**Comment:** Das letzte war sooo furchtbar kurz, da dachte ich, ich tu euch nen Gefallen... xgx  
**Thanks to:** _Cyberrat_ für die Urlaubsvertretung von Lynne xlolx und _Lynne_ für alles. _Alle Reviewer_ ! xRunde Kekse und Kaba für alle ausgibtx

ooOOXOOoo

**Ich will leben**

Kapitel 4

Als Lucius an diesem Abend in Severus Wohnung in Hogwarts' Kerkern aus dem Kamin trat, war alles anders als sonst. Die beiden Slytherins trugen ihre Todesser Roben und sahen bleich und anspannt aus.

Es war der Tag der letzten Schlacht. Das Ende war nah. Entweder ihres, oder das des dunklen Lords.

Keiner der Beiden hatte Lust, den Kerkerraum, der Sicherheit vorgaukelte, zu verlassen, doch sie mussten. Sie küssten sich lang und zärtlich, dann warfen sie einen letzten Blick auf den Raum, und verließen ihn dann eilig, um das Büro des Schulleiters aufzusuchen.

Auf dem Schreibtisch lag in einem schwarzen Umschlag das Testament des Tränkemeisters. Er hatte keine Hoffnung, diese Nacht zu überleben.

In dem geräumigen Büro Dumbledores wurde es langsam eng. Die Mitglieder des Ordens des Phönix waren beinahe komplett versammelt, unter ihnen die beiden Todesser, die die Seiten gewechselt hatten. Sie standen bei dem alten weißhaarigen Zauberer, der sonst immer gute Laune versprühte, doch heute war auch er von einer dunklen Wolke von Sorge umhüllt. „Gut, dann wisst ihr was ihr zu tun habt. Versucht, euch so lang wie möglich nicht zu offenbaren, ihr müsst Harry helfen zu Voldemort vor zu dringen." Severus und Lucius nickten beklommen. In diesem Moment trat ihre letzte Hoffnung, diese Nacht zu überleben, zu ihnen. „Ah, Harry. Wir werden alles machen, wie geplant.", wurde der Junge Mann von Dumbledore begrüßt. Harry Potter nickte und starrte schweigend die beiden Todesser an. Dumbledore ging zu einem anderen Grüppchen und begann den Zauber, welcher das Apparieren von und nach Hogwarts unmöglich machte, für sein Büro aufzuheben. „Professor..." begann Harry, doch er wusste nicht weiter. „Sparen sich sich's, Mister Potter. Beten sie lieber.", wurde er von Severus unterbrochen. Doch Harry schüttelte bestimmt den Kopf: „Nein. Ich weiß nicht, wie ich ihnen danken kann, aber ich... Danke. Ich weiß, in welche Gefahr sie sich begeben, indem sie versuchen, mich nahe an Voldemort heran zu bringen. Sie müssen nicht-" doch er wurde abermals unterbrochen, diesmal von Lucius, dessen Stimme so sanft war, wie Harry es von ihm noch nie gehört hatte. „Mister Potter, wir haben gesagt, dass wir versuchen, sie zu unterstützen, also werden wir das auch tun. Wenn ein Slytherin einmal ein ernst gemeintes Versprechen gegeben hat, so wird er es nicht brechen, außer, etwas, das es ihm unmöglich macht, dieses Versprechen zu halten, geschieht."

Er sah eindringlich in die grünen Augen, die ihn erstaunt musterten. „Sie sind heute Abend unsere einzige Hoffnung, ich weiß, das wollen sie nicht hören, aber es ist so. Ich habe Vertrauen in sie, sie sind ein erstaunlicher junger Mann. Danken sie uns nicht, versuchen sie nur, Voldemort zu besiegen, das ist mehr als Dank genug. Viel mehr werden wir immer in ihrer Schuld stehen." Erstaunt und zugleich erfreut schüttelte Harry die Hand, die Lucius ihm reichte. „Danke." Leicht verlegen blickte er zu seinem früheren Zaubertränkeprofessor, und war überrascht, in dessen Augen Furcht, die Gewissheit eines nahen Todes, doch auch Anerkennung für ihn zu lesen. Noch nie hatte er gesehen, dass der Tränkemeister Emotionen zeigte. Die drei wurden abgelenkt dadurch, dass die Mitglieder des Ordens und Dumbledore disapparierten. Harry schluckte und wandte seine Aufmerksamkeit wieder seinem ehemaligen Professor zu. „Danke, Professor." Doch zu Harrys erstaunen reichte ihm dieser die Hand und sagte: „Wie Lucius sagte, danken sie uns nicht. Wir werden ewig in ihrer Schuld stehen, doch unter diesen Umständen ist das etwas, auf das ich mich sogar freuen würde. Sie sind in der Tat ein erstaunlicher junger Mann, Mister Potter, und entgegen der allgemeinen Meinung sage ich ihnen, sie sind ganz anders als ihr Vater." Mit diesen Worten disapparierten auch die beiden Zauberer und ließen einen erstaunten Harry Potter zurück, der nun nur noch warten konnte.

Lucius und Severus apparierten in düsteres Chaos hinein. Sie hörten Schreie und Zaubersprüche, Flüche und über allem die hohe, schrille Stimme des dunklen Lords, die Befehle an seine Todesser brüllte. Um ihn herum hatten die Todesser des inneren Zirkels einen Ring gebildet und schossen Flüche auf die Mitglieder des Ordens ab, die um sie herum mit anderen, rangniedrigeren Todessern kämpften. Die Schlacht war in vollem Gange.

Lucius und Severus zielten ihre Flüche so, dass sie keine Ordensmitglieder trafen, sondern die anderen Todesser.

Nach einigen Minuten des Kampfes waren nicht mehr viele Todesser übrig und die Ordensmitglieder wandten sich dem inneren Zirkel zu. Und in diesem Moment offenbarten die beiden Verräter des dunklen Lords sich und wandten sich offen gegen ihn und seine Untergebenen. „Verräter! Tötet die Verräter!" übertönte alles, und einige Todesser verwickelten die Verräter in Duelle.

Als Severus endlich das Duell gewonnen hatte, disapparierte er wieder in Dumbledores Büro, um mit Harry Potter wieder zu kehren.

Als er wieder mit seinem Begleiter auf dem Schlachtfeld erschien, sah es für die Todesser nicht gut aus, doch auch viele Ordensmitglieder lagen reglos auf dem Boden.

Severus wurde prompt wieder in ein Duell verwickelt und bekam nur am Rande mit, was nun geschah.

Dumbledore und Harry sprachen einen Zauber, der Dumbledores Kräfte auf Harry übertrug und Harry, der von innen heraus zu leuchten schien, begann ein Duell mit Voldemort. Doch weiter konnte Severus ihn nicht beobachten, er musste zusehen, dass er den nun völlig wehrlosen Dumbledore schützte.

Dann war es vorbei. Keine große Explosion, kein Schrei, nichts. Es war einfach nur vorbei.

Der dunkle Lord war Geschichte. Harry Potter hatte gesiegt.

Und Severus bemerkte auf einmal, dass er Lucius nirgendwo sehen konnte. Er hatte gedacht, dass er wohl eine der Figuren in Todesserroben war, doch die lagen nun allesamt auf dem Boden.

Panisch ließ er Dumbledore, den er gestützt hatte, los und begann die Gestalten auf dem Boden umzudrehen, suchte nach einem Schimmer von weißblondem Haar und schließlich sah er ihn, auf der Erde liegend, die Arme ausgebreitet, das Gesicht zum Boden gerichtet.

„Nein! Luc!" Er rannte zu ihm, fiel auf die Knie und hob den Körper seines Geliebten auf seinen Schoß. Tränen verschleierten seine Sicht, als er begann den schlaffen Körper hin und her zu wiegen. „Nein, Luc, tu mir das nicht an, Luc, nein, bitte, oh Merlin, nein."

Auf einmal spürte er einen stechenden Schmerz zwischen den Schulterblättern und die Welt um ihn herum versank in Dunkelheit.

Severus erwachte, weil er sich beobachtet fühlte. Und richtig, der Schulleiter saß vor seinem Bett, lutschte ein Bonbon und strahlte ihn an. Moment... warum schlief er, wenn er eine Besprechung mit Dumbledore hatte? Warum lag er in einem Bett? Auf der Krankenstation?

In diesem Moment kam die Erinnerung zurück, und er richtete sich mit einem Ruck in seinem Bett auf und stieß hervor: „Wo ist Lucius?" Die Welt begann, sich um ihn zu drehen und ihm wurde schlecht. Wenn Lucius bloß nicht... daran wollte er gar nicht denken.

„Beruhige dich, mein Junge, Lucius geht es gut. Er ist schon vor zwei Tagen aufgewacht und ist bis jetzt nicht von deiner Seite gewichen. Vor einer Stunde etwa ist er eingeschlafen."

Mit einem Seufzen, das aus tiefstem Herzen kam, legte sich Severus zurück und fragte dann matt: „Was ist passiert?" „Harry hat es geschafft. Voldemort ist besiegt." „Mit Luc?" „Lucius hatte einen Fluch abbekommen, nichts ernstes, aber dich hat es schlimmer erwischt. Du hast drei Tage lang zwischen Leben und Tod geschwebt, dann bist du in eine tiefe Ohnmacht gefallen, aus der du heute erst erwacht bist. Nach fünf Tagen." Severus nickte schwach und fühlte, dass er wieder einschlief. Mit Mühe drehte er den Kopf in die Richtung, die Dumbledore gezeigt hatte, und erkannte noch verschwommen den blonden Haarschopf seines Geliebten. Beruhigt schlief er wieder ein. Jetzt würde alles gut werden.

ooOOXOOoo

**AN:** Hach jaa... xegx fast wäre das ein Cliffhanger geworden... aber ich weiß ja wie so was ist, und da ich nicht sagen kann, wann ich mal weiterschreibe, dachte ich, das tu ich euch doch nicht an. Sooo fies bin ich dann auch nicht. Irgendwie habe ich das Gefühl, für die großen Schlachtszenen bin ich nicht so zu begeistern... hoffe, das merkt man nicht allzu sehr.

Danke fürs Lesen,

Alfi

PS: Naja, ihr wisst schon... Reviewt schön weiter, dann schreib ich auch weiter. xegx

PPS: Oho... ein Plottbunny klopft grad an meine Tür... xklopfklopfx xgnihihix


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** Mir gehört nichts. Ich hasse diesen Satz.

**Rating:** M

**Warning:** Slash, Au, OOC

**Comment:** xhihix sagt mir, wenn ich mit dem Mist hier aufhörn soll...

**Thanks to:** _Cyberrat_ für Beta-Lesen und _Lynne_ einfach so und weil sie mir die wunderbare Welt des Slash gezeigt hat. xhugx DANKE!

ooOOXOOoo

Silberflügel: Danke! xgx ist gut geworden? xfroh binx Bin ich echt sooo gemein? Naja... xhähäx

Lucie: Neee, echt nich. xgx is ja schon fies euch diese Murks-szene zuzumuten, das wollt ich dann doch nicht wagen. xin Deckung gehx

Lynne: Verzeihst du mir? xggx xKniefall machx xlolx Wilkommen zurück! xumknuddlx

ooOOXOOoo

**Ich will leben**

Kapitel 5

_Jetzt würde alles gut werden..._

„Tee?" Die beiden Slytherins nickten und warteten, dass Dumbledore endlich zum Thema kam. Sie waren, nachdem Severus schließlich nach einem weiteren Tag aus der Krankenstation entlassen worden war, von Dumbledore zum Tee eingeladen worden.

Mit jeder Sekunde, die schweigend verstrich, fand Lucius den Sessel in Dumbledores Büro unbequemer und er rutschte unbehaglich hin und her. Severus, der das nicht länger mit ansehen konnte –und selbst auch recht gespannt war- fragte schließlich: „Professor, so sehr wir einen guten Tee zu schätzen wissen, würde es ihnen etwas ausmachen, endlich mit uns zu reden, statt uns nur anzustarren?"

„Nein, nein, ganz und gar nicht." Dumbledore lächelte, und begann dann mit einem leichten Seufzen: „Wie ihr wisst, haben wir gesiegt, Voldemort ist vernichtet. Ich habe euch auch schon erzählt, wie wir das geschafft haben, so unglaublich es auch klingen mag. Worüber ich nun mit euch reden will und muss, ist eure Zukunft. Ihr beiden seid immer noch in Gefahr, einige Todesser sind entkommen, und die sinnen nun, da ihr ihren Meister verraten habt, natürlich auf Rache. Ich biete euch natürlich gerne den Schutz des Schlosses an, bis diese Todesser gefasst sind," „Danke, aber ich für meinen Teil werde lieber mit der Gefahr einiger rachsüchtiger Irrer leben, als mich noch länger zu verkriechen. 18 Jahre sind genug.", unterbrach Severus ihn bestimmt, und Lucius nickte zustimmend. „Das habe ich mir schon gedacht, ich wollte nur das Angebot gemacht haben.", fuhr der Schulleiter fort.

„Deshalb muss ich euch noch einiges weiteres sagen. Lucius, es tut mir leid, ihnen mitteilen zu müssen, dass man heute morgen die Leiche ihrer Frau in Malfoy Manor gefunden hat, als die Auroren sie verhaften wollten. Man nimmt an, sie hat sich das Leben genommen, als der dunkle Lord fiel." Lucius Hände krampften sich um die Lehnen des Sessels auf dem er saß, doch als Severus beruhigend seine Hand auf Lucius' legte, atmete dieser tief durch, schluckte und sagte dann: „Das habe ich erwartet. Ich hatte zwar gehofft, vor ihrem Tod noch unseren Streit beilegen zu können, aber..." Dumbledore sah ihn voller Mitgefühl an, fuhr dann aber fort: „Und Severus, auch dir muss ich eine Nachricht überbringen, die allerdings gut ist. Der Bannkreis um dein Haus wurde gestern vom Ministerium aufgehoben, du kannst also zurück."

Severus starrte dem Schulleiter in die Augen und fragte dann tonlos: „Vom Ministerium... soll das heißen, ich werde nicht weiter verdächtigt, Anhänger des dunklen Lords zu sein?" „Genau das soll es heißen. Nicht nur das, ihr beiden wurdet sogar für den Orden des Merlins vorgeschlagen." Zwei Augenpaare starrten Dumbledore nun vollkommen fassungslos an. „Lucius für den Orden zweiter Klasse, da dank seiner Spenden der Angriff erst möglich war, und Severus für den Orden erster Klasse, für die Spionage unter Lebensgefahr."

Severus und Lucius hatten sich gemeinsam erhoben und Lucius schnitt Dumbledore das Wort ab. „Entschuldigen sie, Professor, unter diesen Umständen werde ich sofort abreisen. Ich danke ihnen für ihre Gastfreundschaft." „Ich werde ebenfalls abreisen, Professor, ich weiß nicht, wann ich wieder komme, wären sie so freundlich und übernehmen meine Klassen, bis ich wieder da bin? Danke." Die beiden waren schon fast aus der Tür, als Dumbledore ihnen noch nachrief: „Natürlich werde ich das tun, Severus, nehmen sie sich ruhig ein paar Wochen frei."

* * *

Severus stand allein vor dem großen schmiedeeisernen Tor von Snape Hall.

Er hatte Lucius gebeten, ihn für zwei Tage allein zu lassen, da er niemanden um sich haben wollte, wenn er in das Haus seiner Kindheit, an die er keine guten Erinnerungen hatte, zurückkehrte. Er atmete noch einmal tief durch, dann schob er langsam einen schweren Torflügel auf, und betrat den Boden, der schon seit Jahrhunderten seiner Familie gehörte.

Der Garten war verwildert, Büsche und Sträucher wuchsen überall, Gras hatte begonnen, den Weg zum Haus zurück zu erobern. Da das Anwesen riesig war, brauchte Severus einige Zeit, bis er an das Haus kam. Es war eine große, aus grauem Stein vor langer Zeit erbaute Steinvilla, die noch immer so aussah, wie er sie in Erinnerung hatte.

Er legte eine Hand auf das schwere Portal aus dickem Eichenholz und es schwang langsam auf.

Severus stand in der Halle seines Elternhauses. Er blickte verwundert um sich: Die Halle sah sauber aus, als hätte erst vor wenigen Tagen jemand geputzt.

Während Severus langsam von Raum zu Raum ging – im Untergeschoss waren ein großer Speisesaal, ein kleines Speisezimmer, ein großes Wohnzimmer und ein kleineres zum privaten Gebrauch, sowie eine Bibliothek, die über 3 Stockwerke ging – wurde er immer verwirrter. In den Wohnzimmern lag eine feine Staubschicht auf den Möbeln, doch in keinem der Zimmer war der Staub so dick, wie er nach 18 Jahren hätte sein sollen. Er trat wieder in die Halle hinaus, um seinen Rundgang im ersten Stock fortzusetzen, doch er kam nicht weit.

Kaum war er in die Halle hinaus getreten, ertönte ein ohrenbetäubender Schrei, und Sekunden später musste er sich bemühen, nicht um zu fallen, denn etwas kleines und erstaunlich kräftiges hielt seine Knie umklammert. Bei Näherem Hinsehen erkannte Severus, dass es eine recht alte Hauselfe war. „Oh, der junge Herr ist eeeendliiiich heiiiimgekehrt, Tiffy freut sich ja soooo sehr!" Nach einigen Minuten hatte der Tränkemeister die Elfe dazu gebracht, ihn schließlich doch los zu lassen, und lies sich nun von ihr in die Küche mitziehen, wo sie ihm die anderen Elfen vorstellte, die so jung waren, dass er sich nicht an sie erinnern konnte, und eine Tasse Tee kochte.

Während Severus seinen Tee trank, erfuhr er, dass die Elfen noch von seinen Eltern gekauft worden waren, die ja in seinem siebten Schuljahr gestorben waren, und kurz darauf wurde der Bannkreis um das Haus gelegt, da er ja als Todesser unter Verdacht stand.

Nachdem er fast drei Stunden in der Küche gesessen hatte, setzte er seinen Rundgang schließlich fort, der ihn nach oben in die Schlafzimmer führte. Das Haus hatte ein großes Herren-Schlafzimmer mit Bad und drei Gäste-Schlafzimmer, die auch alle ein eigenes Bad hatten.

Sein Rundgang führte ihn weiter auf die Galerie der Bibliothek, den einzigen Raum mit drei Stockwerken, der schon seit er denken konnte sein Lieblingsraum gewesen war. Auf dem der Tür zur Bibliothek gegenüberliegenden Ende des Flures war eine weitere Tür, die in einen einfachen Raum führte, direkt über einem Teil des großen Speisesaals, in dem Große Schränke standen, in denen Kräuter aufbewahrt wurden. In der Mitte des Raumes standen schwere Tische aus Eichenholz. Das war das Zaubertränkelabor seiner Urgroßmutter gewesen, und der Raum sah aus, als hätte seitdem niemand mehr darin gearbeitet.Licht fiel durch eine Kuppel aus Glas und erhellte den Raum, so dass beste Arbeitsverhältnisse herrschten.

* * *

Die zwei Tage, die er ganz allein auf Snape Hall verbrachte, brachte er meist in der Bibliothek zu, wo er in den Familienstammbäumen und –Chroniken blätterte, und versuchte, die unerfreulichen Erinnerungen an seine Kindheit zu vergessen.

Die Hauselfen hatten das ganze Haus auf Hochglanz gebracht und begannen, sich an ihren neuen Herrn zu gewöhnen.

Am Abend des zweiten Tages saß Severus gerade beim Abendessen, als Tiffy einen weißen Uhu hereinbrachte, der einen Brief für Severus trug.

Hastig nahm der Schwarzhaarige diesem den Brief ab, dann hielt er Lucius' eindrucksvollem Tier eine Scheibe Schinken hin, entrollte das Pergament und begann zu lesen.

_Severus,_

_ich hoffe dir geht es gut, und du hast dich in deinem neuen alten Zuhause eingelebt. _

_Wenn ich bis in drei Stunden, das ist dann um elf Uhr, keine Nachricht bekommen habe, werde ich um Punkt viertel nach Elf in deinem Kamin stehen. _

_Lucius_

Severus grinste und überließ Tiffy den Vogel mit den Worten: „Such ihm ein ruhiges Plätzchen auf dem Dachboden. Und sag mir morgen bitte, wo mein Uhu ist."

Diensteifrig hopste die Elfe davon, doch Severus rief sie noch einmal zurück: „Ach ja, ich erwarte heute Abend Besuch, bitte arrangiere, dass er in der Bibliothek ankommt und nicht im Kamin in der Halle. Und ab Elf Uhr möchte ich nicht mehr gestört werden." Mit einem Nicken entließ er die Elfe und wandte sich seinem Abendessen zu. Lucius würde – pünktlich wie nur ein Malfoy (oder ein Snape) sein konnte – in genau zwei Stunden und dreiundzwanzig Minuten ankommen.

ooOOXOOoo

**AN:** xnähnähnähx Gebt es zu, ihr habt gehofft, dass jetzt wieder so ein nettes Chappi kommt, für das das Rating gerechtfertigt ist! Ihr seid ertappt, leugnen hilft nicht. xnähnähnähx Aber keine Sorge, das kommt schon noch. xzwinkerx

Hoffe, euch gefällt das Kapitel, ich find es ganz ok, dafür dass sich diese Fic in eine komplett ungeahnte Richtung entwickelt... ich hatte eigentlich mal n Oneshot geplant, dann nur zwei Kapitel, und jetzt hab ich immer noch so viel vor...

xfür Plotbunnies größeren Käfig kaufen gehen mussx

Bitte Reviewt weiter,

danke für euer Interesse

Alfi


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** Mir gehören weder Figuren noch Orte aus Harry Potter, die geistiges Eigentum der sehr verehrten JKR sind. Ich verdiene hiermit kein Geld. xheulkrampf bekommtx

**Rating:** M

**Warnings:** AU, OOC, Slash, _Lemon_

**Comment:** Jaaaah... ich bin soooo bescheuert... schlagt mich...

**Thanks to:** Lynne Malfoy, meine großartige, super mega liebe Betafee. xhugx

ooOOXOOoo

_Lucius würde – pünktlich wie nur ein Malfoy (oder ein Snape) sein konnte – in genau zwei Stunden und dreiundzwanzig Minuten ankommen. _

Entspannt saß Severus in einem Sessel vor dem Kamin der Bibliothek.

Die Bibliothek hatte auf der unteren Ebene einen großen Kamin, und davor ein Sofa, zwei Sessel und einen recht großen (Sofa-/Wohnzimmer-)Tisch. Die hohen Wände waren komplett mit Bücherregalen bedeckt, nur für die Tür und drei raumhohe Fenster waren die Regale unterbrochen. Eine Wendeltreppe führte auf die Galerie im ersten Stock, in der etwas weniger Regale standen, dafür aber im Raum verteilt einige bequeme Sessel, außerdem gab es eine Tür, die zum Flur im ersten Stock führte. Von der Galerie im ersten Stock führte eine andere Wendeltreppe auf die Galerie im Zweiten Stock, in der neben einigen Sesseln noch zwei große Schreibtische zwischen den Regalen standen.

Entgegen aller Gerüchte besaß Severus nicht nur schwarze, hochgeschlossene Roben - jetzt zum Beispiel trug er eine schwarze, weite Leinenhose und ein weißes Hemd, das seine durchtrainierte Figur betonte, und dessen zwei oberste Knöpfe er offen gelassen hatte.

Die nackten Füße hatte er bequem hochgelegt(,) während er seit einer halben Stunde in der Bibliothek saß, ein sehr altes Buch über Zaubertränke las, und wartete, dass Lucius endlich erscheinen würde.

Wie von einem Malfoy nicht anders zu erwarten, färbten sich die Flammen des Kamins genau um viertel nach Elf grün und Lucius stieg mit einem verheißungsvollen Grinsen aus dem Kamin.

Severus gab sich äußerlich unbeeindruckt, doch innerlich bebte er bereits in freudiger Erwartung auf die kommenden Stunden, die gewiss mit einigen horizontalen Sportarten mehr als ausgefüllt sein würden.

Lucius, von dem wenig herzlichen Empfang offensichtlich leicht enttäuscht, umrundete Severus Sessel und lies dabei eine perfekt manikürte Hand lasziv über Severus Oberkörper gleiten, und flüsterte ihm dann ins Ohr: „Guten Abend, mein Liebster. Ich freue mich auch, dich zu sehen." Severus sah bei diesen Worten auf, blickte seinem Gefährten tief in die Augen und blätterte dann mit den Worten, „Weißt du, Luc, vielleicht sollten wir das auf morgen verschieben, ich habe ein sehr interessantes Buch gefunden.", um.

„Oh, wenn das so ist ...", Lucius hatte verstanden und zog sich einen Hocker heran, lies sich darauf nieder und begann sanft durch die schulterlangen, schwarzen Haare seines Freundes zu streichen und seine Kopfhaut zu massieren.

Nach einer Weile, in der Severus begonnen hatte, sich in die Berührungen des blonden zu lehnen, wanderten dessen Hände tiefer, massierten Schultern und Hals des schwarzhaarigen, dann glitten die warmen Hände tiefer, in den Hemdausschnitt, um die warme glatte Haut dort sanft zu streicheln.

Mit einem lauten Knall schlug Severus sein Buch zu. „Also, Luc, muss das denn sein? Du siehst doch, dass ich beschäftigt bin." Unschuldig fragte der Blonde zurück: „Lenke ich dich denn so sehr ab? Was müsste ich denn tun, um deine Aufmerksamkeit von dem Buch auf mich zu lenken?"

Mit einem Geräusch, das schon fast ein Knurren war, griff Severus nach dem Arm seines Freundes und zog ihn zu sich herum, so dass er ihm ins Gesicht sehen konnte.

„Du müsstest dir etwas ziemlich Überzeugendes ausdenken. Sehr. Überzeugend. Glaub mir." Und mit diesen Worten griff er wieder nach seinem Buch und las weiter.

Doch so einfach lies sich Lucius nicht beirren. Er war nicht umsonst ein Slytherin.

Und so setzte er sich ganz einfach auf Severus Schoß und begann, darauf achtend ihn nicht beim Lesen zu stören, das Hemd weiter aufzuknöpfen, um an mehr Haut zu gelangen.

Seine warmen Hände streichelten die glatte, blasse Haut, dann fuhr er weiter nach unten, begann die Nippel seines Freundes zu massieren und wurde schließlich von einem resignierten Seufzen belohnt, als Severus sein Buch zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend bei Seite legte. „Luc. Ich habe doch gerade-", doch Lucius lies ihn nicht einmal ausreden, sondern küsste seinen Freund stürmisch und verlangend.

Als sie sich voneinander trennten, glitt Lucius von Severus Schoß und begann Severus Gürtel zu öffnen. „Du wirst doch jetzt nicht … Das wagst du nicht." Ein erheitertes Grinsen zierte das Gesicht des Blonden, als er langsam den Reisverschluss der Hose nach unten zog und antwortete: „Du unterschätzt mich, Sev." Und zärtlich befreite er die Erektion seines Freundes aus dessen Hose um sie mit einem leicht boshaften Grinsen langsam, Zentimeter für Zentimeter in seinen Mund zu saugen.

Er sah erfreut, wie sich Severus Hände um die Lehnen des Sessels krallten, doch noch beherrschte dieser sich. Lucius begann, mit der Zunge an Severus Schaft entlang zu fahren, die Härte sanft zu massieren und lies seine Zunge sanft über Severus Eichel gleiten.

Er wollte Severus um Erlösung wimmern und flehen hören, er wollte sehen, wie sich Severus Züge während seinem Höhepunkt entspannten, er wollte, dass der immer beherrschte Slytherin die Kontrolle verlor.

Doch noch war es nicht so weit. Severus Hände waren so fest in die Lehnen gekrallt, dass seine Knöchel weiß hervortraten, er atmete schwer und hatte die Zähne aufeinander gebissen, damit ihm kein verräterisches Stöhnen entschlüpfte, doch Lucius zärtliche Folter begann Früchte zu tragen, und es fiel dem Schwarzhaarigen zunehmend schwer, nicht die Beherrschung zu verlieren.

Als Lucius auch noch begann, mit einer Hand Severus Hoden zu massieren, war es um dessen Selbstbeherrschung geschehen. Ein lang gezogenes Stöhnen entschlüpfte ihm.

Als Lucius seine Bemühungen noch einmal vergrößerte und so viel von Severus Erektion in den Mund nahm, wie er nur konnte, erreichte dieser seinen Höhepunkt und ergoss sich heiß in den Mund seines Geliebten.

Als Severus wieder zu Atem gekommen war hatte Lucius ihn schon zärtlich gesäubert und seinen Kopf auf Severus Schoß gelegt. Der Tränkemeister fuhr ihm durch die langen silberblonden Haare und flüsterte ihm leise aber bestimmt ins Ohr: „Damit kommst du mir nicht davon, mein Lieber. Sei gewiss, dass ich mich heute noch revanchieren werde."

ooOOXOOoo

**AN:** Es tut mir Leid! Jaaaa... ich bin unmöglich... aber ich war wirklich GAR NICHT inspiriert... ximmer noch in kreativer Krise festsitzex Aber ich hoffe, jetzt wo ich wieder einen Anfang geschafft habe, gehts auch bald weiter...

Danke fürs Lesen

Alfi

PS: Reviews? xgx


End file.
